


Twinkle Twinkle

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Outdoor Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel shows Xion the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Twinkle

Axel takes her to see the stars. She doesn't really know much from stars - the worlds that they travel to usually don't have much in the way of stars - the sun is always up, when they go to visit it, and by the time they're really done visiting, there won't ever be stars again. But it's night now, a proper, safe night, and Axel promised to show her stars, so Xion tags along willingly enough.

"What are stars?" Xion leans back against Axel, feeling his strong, bony arms wrap around her middle. They're sitting on his coat, in Agrabah, looking up at the slowly darkening sky. She's chilly, surprisingly - she's been to Agrabah before, and it always seems to be full of blistering heat. But the sun is going down, and as it sets, it seems to take all of the heat with it, and Xion is shivering, even with Axel's bony arms around her middle and his warm belly against her back. He's spread his coat out under them on the sand, leaving him in his short sleeved black t-shirt, but he isn't cold. He never is. Xion doesn't know how cold something would have to be for it to make Axel shiver, but something as mild as a desert night? Not a chance.

"You see those little dots of light?" Axel lets go of her middle to point upwards, and Xion misses the warmth of his arm already. Who would have thought the desert could be so cold? They aren't just little dots, though. There are thousands of them, hundreds of billions of millions of thousands, all filled with little pieces of light, like someone dropped a bag of flour, only instead of flour, it's lots of teeny tiny little sparkling lights.

"Yeah?" Xion follows the long line of his arm with her eyes. She snuggles closer to him, feeling the leather of his coat between her and the sand. "We don't have them, at the Castle."

Axel makes a humorless noise. "Those are stars," he says, pointing to each point of light. "And the reason we don't have them at the Castle is because we're helping to put them out."

"Put… them… out?" Xion glances over her shoulder to catch his face. "How can you put them out, if they're all the way up there?" She squirms, getting more comfortable. She can feel Axel's erection poking her tailbone, and it doesn't bother her too much - she knows the feel of her warm, cuddly body always gets him… excited. It sends a little thrill between her legs, that she can cause a reaction like that, but she's almost gotten used to that - it's a more common thing, now that she sees Axel more often, especially sees him like this, without a coat on. It's a nice contrast, her being fully clothed, him in his Organization issued boots, black shirt, and black jeans. He discarded his gloves a while ago, but he likes having his hands bare, complaining the leather gloves make them too hot.

"Yeah." He points at another little dot of light, and the two of them watch as it slowly blinks out. "Like that."

Xion squirms again, feeling… uncomfortable, which is the only word she can really think of to describe the strange almost-cramp in the empty place in her chest. The way the star goes out reminds her of the way a heart blinks out after she releases it with her Keyblade, and something in her chest goes tight when she sees it, and she doesn't entirely understand why. "Why… why are we putting the stars out?"

Axel lifts her up, turns her around, so that the two of them are face to face. Well, forehead to chin, but the principle is sound. "Every one of those stars up there, every single one of them, is a world. A world like this one, in one way or another." He strokes her hair out of her face, thumbing her cheekbone. "And we, as an Organization, are doing our very best to destroy every one of those worlds." He presses his forehead against hers, and he sounds… sad. Can he be sad, at all?

"For Kingdom Hearts, right?" Xion looks up at him, then past him, staring at the sky. The stars are still there, the whole spill of them, but now and again, a tiny little light flickers out. It makes something in Xion's chest get tight, but she isn't sure why. "Because… because by getting more hearts for Kingdom Hearts, we'll get our hearts back, and then we'll be complete."

"That's what the Superior keeps tellin' us," Axel says quietly, and takes her hand in his. He tugs her gloves off and kisses the bare palms of her hands, pressing one to his cheek. Her hands are so small - all of her is so small - that sometimes he almost worries that he'll crush her, when he's on top of her. She's so tiny and delicate, but she shines like a star. He vaguely wonders why he's getting so maudlin. Maybe it's the stars. Stars tend to have that effect on people, or at least people shaped things.

"So how does that make the stars go out?" Xion strokes his eyebrow with her thumb, her index finger feeling the thin blade of his nose.

"We let the darkness into the worlds." He begins to unzip her coat, his hand going from her cheek to her neck, his thumb in the place where her pulse would be, if she had a pulse. "Sometimes, we find the darkness that's already there and… let it out." He strokes under her jaw, gently.

"Yeah?" She sighs, feeling his warm fingers stroke along her exposed clavicles and her neck. She's never really seen his face like this before - the look on his face is quiet and soft. Maybe it's the light of the stars. After all, the light is soft and flickering, and the light shapes what it shines on even as much as what it shines on shapes the light. She makes a quiet purring noise as his fingers gently encircle her throat, stroking behind her ear with one long, bony fingertip. The other hand finishes unzipping her coat and slides under her shirt to her belly, pressing down on it, gently.

"The darkness takes over the worlds. Slowly, at first." As if to demonstrate, Axel begins to slowly draw her shirt up, letting go of her throat to move to the back of her head, sifting her thin hair through his fingers even as he bares her breasts to the cold desert air.

Xion shivers, feeling her nipples get hard and the rest of her skin break out into goosebumps. "What happens when the darkness takes over the worlds?" She's making idle conversation at this point, talking to hear her own voice and his own. The desert is quiet, so quiet, and it is starting to unnerve her, as much as she can be unnerved. It's a bit strange, Axel being this gentle, this slow. Usually, he has her on her back or her belly or her side or any other myriad of positions, squirming and wriggling against him as he drives her mad with his fingers, his mouth, his knee, his cock, his voice. But the starlight brings something out in his face, makes it look softer and warmer. At least as far as appearances go, he doesn't look like his usual self, all blazing forest fire, ever hungry and terrifying in it's beauty. Right now, he looks (and feels, to her at least) safe, or as safe as a fire can ever be.

"First it goes after the people." Axel leans forward, pressing a warm kiss to the place where her pulse would be, if she had one. He kisses it, licks it, tastes the little hairs and the salty warm taste of her, making her squirm and whimper quietly as little bites of hungry lightning race up and down her bones, from her spine to her arms to her fingertips.

"Then?" Xion sighs, her hands winding around Axel's hair. She lets go, just long enough for him to take her shirt off completely, then his, and now she can feel his bare chest against hers. It's an odd contrast, the cold desert air at her back and the heat of Axel against her belly. She likes it, though. Even if it is making her shiver. She tilts her head back as he bends down to kiss and mouth at her neck, giving him more access. It makes her skin prickle and shiver, all the little hairs standing on end.

"Then… it goes for the hearts of places." Axel's hands go to her tiny breasts, cupping them, kneading them, holding them in his hands as if he were weighing them. He flicks her nipple with his thumb and is rewarded by a gasp and a twitch of her hips, which he responds to with a twitch of his own hips.

"P-places have hearts?" Xion squirms and grinds against him, feeling more lightning. She moves her fingers to his chest, both to warm them up and to press her cold thumbs against his nipples. She likes the way he twitches when she does it, and since they seem to be made of the same stuff that hers are, it should feel nice, right? She's rewarded with his hips twitching under her, in a way that makes her squirm as the seam of her pants grinds against her clit.

"Yeah." Axel begins to kiss and lick along her neck, gently, oh-so-gently. He's shaking, which is odd. Why is he shaking? A memory? "A place that's been loved, it gets a heart."

"H-how can a place have a heart?" Xion squirms more, thumbing his nipples harder. "A place is a place." She whimpers, then, because Axel's mouth goes to her nipples, and she arches her back and whines as he draws it into the moist cavern of his mouth, his tongue flickering over

"If it's loved for long enough…." Axel lets go of her nipple and places a damp kiss to it, tasting it get harder in the cool air, especially after the warmth of his mouth. "A place can gain a heart." He moves down, to under the breast, kissing the soft white skin of her belly. His mouth is moving down, slowly, leaving a cold trail down her body.

"Is that how… is that how worlds get hearts?" Xion's hands go to his hair, thumbing one of the spikes. She likes the way the little hairs feel rough against her fingertip, likes the way his hair is soft and bristly at the same time. She whimpers, squirming, as Axel's mouth moves down further, to mouth at the waistband of her jeans, tugging the belt loops gently.

"Worlds… are complicated." Axel unbuttons her pants and draws the zipper down, slipping his finger inside of them to delicately stroke the front of her panties with one long, bony finger. The fabric is wet and sticky, and she squirms as he brushes against her clit.

"W-why are worlds complicated?" At this point, she's just talking to be talking. She doesn't like it when it's too quiet - it always feels like she should be listening to something else, and she can never hear whatever it is. She arches her back, forcing more of his hand against her.

"Because they're worlds." Axel is panting as he strokes along her slit through her panties, gently rolling her clit under his fingertip. He smiles slightly, looking up at Xion's flushed face. "Do you like that?"

"Y-yes," Xion stutters, attempting to rock her hips up. The hand not down her panties is holding her hips down, keeping her from really moving. She could break away from that hold easily enough, but it might put him into a huff for ruining his game. Still…. She closes her legs, squeezing his hand between her thighs and wriggling in such a way as to get a good grind in.

Axel has to grin at that - nothing to take ones mind off of the moral implications of destroying worlds than a pretty little thing with definite ideas. He stills his hand completely, forcing her to do all of the work, and his smile grows wider as she grabs his hand, pressing it closer. "Is there something you're wanting, Xion?"

Xion whimpers. "Please?" She wriggles more, but he withdraws his hand, leaving her wet and wanting.

"Please what?" Axel gets a thoughtful look on his face. Maybe he can try something new tonight - something to get his (and her) mind off of stars and dying, take away the remembered sting of imaginary regrets. "Sit up, baby girl."

Xion feels herself relax and go tense when she hears him. He's back to his old wildfire self now, losing whatever spell the sleepy stars cast on him. She sits up, feeling the shadow of annoyance and the slimy coldness of her panties against her clit. "Why?"

"Because I want to try something new," Axel says, and positions her, until she's on her knees, her head cushioned on her arms and her ass in the air. Isn't that a pretty picture?

"W-what kind of new?" Xion is a bit discombobulated - how did they go from talking about stars and dying worlds to having her looking a bit like an idiot? The idea of someone coming across them flashes across her mind, but she quickly dismisses it. They're in the middle of the desert. What's the chance of anyone actually seeing it?

"A nice kind of new." Axel begins to pull her pants down, taking her panties with them. When they're bunched around her knees, he leans back to admire his handiwork. She looks very pretty this way, and he feels his cock twitch in his pants.

Xion shifts, trying to get over her faux embarrassment. So what if she's more… spread out this way? It's Axel looking at her, and Axels seen her a million times. He was the first person to see the secret place between her legs, the first to touch it and kiss it. He was the first to hold her, the first to give her ice cream and kisses. He showed her what feeling good was like. So she trusts him, even if she does suspect that sometimes he's just trying to make her look silly.

Axel gets down as well, on his knees, and nuzzles between her legs. This is a different angle from the usual one, his mouth finding new, secret places to taste and tickle. She squirms and moans into her arms, her face pressed into the cold leather of the coat spread out on the sand. She doesn't want to think about where she'll be washing sand out of, later, because she knows it won't be comfortable, but right this moment she can't bring herself to care, because Axel is licking her as if she was an ice cream bar.

When Axel adds his finger into the equation, stroking her clit with his fingertip, she jerks, her booted feet pressing into the coat and making little indentations in the sand. She feels her orgasm getting closer, approaching on the horizon like one of Twilight Town's everlasting sunsets, only she knows that the orgasm will be gone quickly, sweet as it will be on the arrival. However, just as she feels the first drops of pleasure start to trickle out of her skull and down her spine and into her toes, he stops, withdrawing from her completely.

"Axel…" She whines, looking at him over her shoulder as best she can from this position. "I wasn't _done_ yet…." She wriggles, less to get any stimulation then to get her point across.

"You aren't done…" Axel leans back, fiddling with his belt, "until I'm done." He gets up on his knees as well, draping himself across her back. She can feel his cock, hot and wet and stiff, pressed against her ass, and she shivers, rocking up against him.

"Then… get done." Xion curls her hands into fists and grinds against him meaningfully, feeling his bunched up pants press against the backs of her knees. She's on edge, feeling the start of the orgasm tickling along the back of her mind like a feather on the soles of her feet.

"You're impatient," Axel says, and he's chuckling as he reaches down to guide himself in.

Xion is about to respond with something snarky - probably along the lines of "whose fault is that?" - but she's silenced when he finally pushes in, slowly, until he's draped across her back, his hands around her belly to pull her closer. She whimpers and squeezes down on him, feeling the heavy heat inside of her, big, big, almost too big but perfect.

"Fuck, Xion," Axel growls, and he's pressing kisses against the click-clack knobs of her spine as he slowly draws himself out, then pushes back in. His fingers find her clit, and he presses and rolls it, making sure to go for long, smooth strokes. This… is almost worth putting out the stars. Having little Xion mewling and wriggling under him, feeling her clench him tighter and tighter as she gets closer. His own orgasm is fast approaching, but he isn't too surprised. He was jacking off while he was eating her out, and he almost came right then and there. But the allure of Xion is too powerful, so he jerks his hips faster and does his best to make sure she comes first.

Xion does come first. She goes still all over, then starts trembling. She whimpers her orgasm into her arms as icy sweet pleasure spreads from her belly outwards, making her shiver. Axel is still moving inside of her, thick and heavy and relentless, and she goes limp, feeling him clutch her to him like a toy. She stares up at the stars, and they seem to blur together, although is that because of the wetness on her cheeks (why is there wetness on her cheeks?) or is it because of the orgasm? She isn't sure, but she doesn't care.

Axel presses his face into her back as he comes, shuddering as his cock spits hot come deep inside of her. "Fuck," he groans, and then his limbs go weak as well, and it takes all the effort he has to not fall right on top of her. Instead, he rolls onto his side, pulling her with him. He slips out of her, and makes a face, because he's still oversensitive and it feels a bit… gross. Still…. He kisses the top of her head, holding her to his chest. "Some day, we'll have hearts," he whispers into the dark hair.

"Yeah," Xion mumbles, cuddling up to him and ignoring the cold on her front for the moment to stare up at the sky. As she watches, one of the little pinpricks of light slowly goes out, and some part of her wonders if they're doing the right thing. But they want to get their hearts back, right? Xion knows she wants her heart back, more than anything in the world. Still… she can't help but notice the little troubled feeling in her chest, every time she sees the little lights flicker out. But she'll worry about it later. When she isn't snuggled up to Axel, who makes not having a heart almost bearable. Almost.


End file.
